


Paradise Circus

by Myara



Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [28]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Gratuitous Smut, Kinktober 2020, Like Very Gratuitous, Multi, NSFW, because why not
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: Mas nada paradisíaco poderia durar para sempre. Tinham que ir embora dali, rápido, Machi sabia. Pois tudo que é precioso se torna lixo, quando fica ao alcance das mãos por tempo demais.
Relationships: Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Machi
Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976980
Kudos: 3





	Paradise Circus

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Double Penetration (Kinktober 2020, Dia 25)
> 
> A fonte de inspiração secou um pouco hoje, então vai uma continuação de ontem, a pedidos.
> 
> Nada me pertence, somente a criação da fic.

Machi despertou quando sentiu Chrollo se virando de frente a ela. Ele permanecia adormecido, olhos fechados, respiração profunda. Ela tentou espreguiçar sem atrapalhá-lo, e no fim decidiu se permitir ficar ali por mais alguns momentos. Seu corpo ainda estava levemente extasiado pela última noite, e era, de certa forma, prazeroso apenas estar ali sentindo aquilo.

Percebeu, porém, uma mão deslizando por sua coxa e apertando-a quando chegou à cintura, enquanto o homem às suas costas pressionou-se contra seu corpo, depositando um beijo preguiçoso ao pescoço, com toda a intimidade.

“Bom dia, dorminhoca”, a voz de Hisoka soou rouca e baixa em seu ouvido.

Ainda estavam em Glam Gas Land. Hisoka conseguiu mantê-los ali por algum motivo meramente hedonista, pois nem sede de sangue ela sentia nele, e até Chrollo parecia estar desfrutando da experiência. A Capital do Prazer tinha muito a oferecer para agradar a carne e entorpecer os sentidos, de fato. A experiência a lembrava-a de quando eram mais jovens e costumavam se perder por aqueles caminhos mais facilmente, gastando dias a fio com drogas, sexo, lutas idiotas e apostas, somente porque tinham poder para aquilo.

Não que todos tivessem abandonado aqueles modos, mas ela e Danchou sempre foram mais equilibrados. Ou eram, até ele surgir entre os dois.

Ela se deitou de costas, cuidadosamente, para olhar Hisoka e aqueles olhos dourados de raposa. Os olhos mais perigosos que ela já viu, e justamente por isso, talvez, tão atraentes. Ele era uma droga por si só, um mau presságio, mas vertiginosamente delicioso de se afundar. 

“Nós temos que ir embora”, ela sussurrou, procurando a decisão em si mesma.

“Eu sei”, ele respondeu com um sorriso torto. “Mas não agora...”

A mão dele trouxe seu rosto até si para beijá-la nos lábios, abri-los aos poucos com a língua enquanto os dedos inquietos desciam por sua pele sensível. Machi não conseguiu evitar um pequeno espasmo quando sentiu-o tocar entre suas pernas, um suspiro se prendendo em seu peito para evitar gemer enquanto ele a manipulava sem piedade. 

De repente outra mão alcançou a dela, trouxe-a aos lábios, beijou cada um de seus dedos lentamente. Ela tentou olhar para Danchou, que havia despertado silenciosamente, mas Hisoka puxou-a pelo rosto novamente para si, o cheiro do próprio sexo inundando-a enquanto ele mergulhava em sua boca insano.

Ainda silencioso, Chrollo abriu sua perna e moveu-se até ela, beijando o interior de sua coxa de baixo para cima com toda a calma de quem acabara de acordar. Ela liberou um gemido dentro dos lábios de Hisoka quando o outro alcançou sua parte mais sensível e provou seu gosto como café da manhã.

Aquele era um lugar paradisíaco, de fato.

Abaixo, um inseria os dedos no interior dela enquanto a beijava sem cessar. Acima, o outro ocupava sua boca e acariciava sua pele em diversos pontos, até focar-se em seu mamilo. 

Era impossível conter o fluxo de energia que corria em seu corpo, fazendo-o tremular enquanto seu interior palpitava em êxtase. Água escorria de forma perceptível, enquanto Chrollo ainda manipulava-a, diminuindo a intensidade.

Quase como um ato de misericórdia pela sensibilidade excessivamente aflorada dela, os dois afastaram-se ao mesmo tempo e encontraram-se sobre ela para um beijo. Machi tentava recuperar a respiração enquanto Hisoka roubava completamente o ar de Danchou, e ela não pôde simplesmente relaxar.

Seus olhos não podiam se fechar perante aquilo.

Hisoka pulou seu corpo com cuidado para pousar sobre o corpo do outro ao seu lado. Movia-se sobre ele, ereções deslizando desajeitadamente uma sobre a outra fazendo Machi morder os lábios. Eram dela. Ao menos naquele momento. E os gemidos deles despertavam novamente sua vontade. Tocou-os, quando também passaram a se tocar mutuamente. 

Beijou, cada um deles, quando encontrou uma brecha, e então inesperadamente sentiu Hisoka puxá-la, novamente, pela cintura, mas agora para encaixá-la entre eles. 

Sentada sobre o quadril de Danchou, Hisoka segurou-a pelos cabelos com firmeza, deslizando sobre seu corpo a mão livre até encontrar o membro do outro abaixo dela. Tocou-o contra sua pele, parecendo divertir-se com aquilo ao ouvir a respiração carregada em antecipação dos dois, até que finalmente o chefe afastou sua mão dali e penetrou-a de uma vez.

O mágico a soltou com isso, e ela inclinou-se sobre Chrollo, olhando em seus olhos enquanto movia-se sobre ele. Pelo menos até Hisoka imobilizá-la pelo quadril e passar a brincar com sua outra entrada, mas antes que ela pudesse olhar para ele por sobre o ombro, sentiu-o adentrando-a vagarosamente.

Machi tentou se segurar, mas no final, desabou sobre o peito de Danchou conforme o outro dominava a movimentação de suas ancas, preenchendo-a totalmente, de forma que ela sabia que eles sentiam a presença um do outro dentro dela.

Gemeu. Gemeu livremente enquanto Chrollo acariciava seus cabelos com uma mão, e apoiava sua cintura com a outra para também controlar sua movimentação por baixo. 

Nada fazia sentido, senão sentir.

Deixou-se levar até acontecer novamente aquele fluxo inevitável, o segundo orgasmo vindo mais forte ainda e fazendo-a se agarrar desesperadamente no homem abaixo de si, que a envolvia agora em um abraço enquanto Hisoka permanecia se movendo independente dela.

O mágico apertou-a com força o bastante para saber que ficaria marcada por um tempo, mas não prosseguiu. Machi não compreendeu de pronto quando ele saiu de dentro dela, mas tudo ficou claro quando ele se movimentou abaixo e ela sentiu Chrollo agarrar-se um pouco mais forte a ela e gemer mais alto. 

Ele ainda estava dentro dela quando Hisoka o invadiu, e ela podia sentir a brutalidade dele contra o outro cada vez que ele batia contra seu quadril, tão rápido que lhe roubava até os pensamentos. 

Só parou quando o orgasmo de Danchou a inundou, o que coincidiu com um urro que tornou qualquer outro gemido inaudível. 

Porque Hisoka tinha que dominar a cena, afinal.

Mas nada paradisíaco poderia durar para sempre. Tinham que ir embora dali, rápido, Machi sabia. 

Pois tudo que é precioso se torna lixo, quando fica ao alcance das mãos por tempo demais.


End file.
